Кэл Кестис
|место рождения= |дата смерти= |место смерти= |раса=ЧеловекЗвёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден |пол=Мужской |рост= |вес= |цвет волос=Рыжий |цвет глаз=Зеленый |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность= * Орден джедаев *Галактическая Республика **13-й батальон *Гильдия разборщиков *Команда «Богомола» |учителя=*Джаро Тапал *Цере Джанда |ученики= }} Кэл Кестис ( ) — был чувствительным к Силе мужчиной-человеком. До возвышения императора Палпатина Кестис был падаваном в Ордене джедаев. В последние дни Галактической Республики вместе со своим наставником, генералом-джедаем Джаро Тапалом, Кэл принимал участие в охвативших галактику Войнах клонов. Во время уничтожения Ордена в ходе Приказа 66 благодаря самопожертвованию учителя, Кестис смог спастись и уцелеть. Потеряв большую часть своих товарищей-джедаев в чистке, Кэл скрылся на планете Бракка, где во время правления Галактической Империи стал членом Гильдии разборщиков в качестве монтажника-высотника. Для того, чтобы спасти товарища-абеднедонца, ему пришлось раскрыть свою тайную связь с Силой и стать объектом охоты Инквизитория Галактической Империи. Несмотря на настойчивое преследование инквизиторов, Кестису удалось восстановить связь со своими джедайскими корнями, и закончить обучение с помощью нового наставника — бывшего рыцаря-джедая Цере Джанды, которая преследовала своей целью восстановление павшего Ордена джедаев. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|160px|Кэл Кестис — падаван Кэл Кестис, человек, мужчина, был юным членом Ордена джедаев в последние дни Галактической Республики. Во время своего обучения в Храме джедаев, Кестис вместе с Великим магистром Йодой отправился на ледяную планету Илум, где вместе с другими юнлингами принял участие в поиске Кайбер-кристаллов, чтобы собрать собственный световой меч. В конечном итоге Кэл был избран в качестве падавана мастером-джедаем Джаро Тапалом. Мальчик прошёл основной курс обучения, в том числе овладев акробатическими элементами и телекинезом, а также навыками боя световым мечом. Во время тренировки мастер наставлял Кэла, что с настойчивостью и Силой в качестве союзника он преодолеет любое препятствие. Войны клонов thumb|right|240px|Джаро Тапал тренирует Кэла Кестиса во время Войн клонов Во время Войн клонов, охвативших галактику, Кестис служил в Великой армии Республики под руководством генерала-джедая Тапала. В свободное время тот продолжал тренировать мальчика, чтобы развить в нём стойкость и укрепить связь с Силой. После успешной миссии на планете Бракка Кестис и его мастер-джедай готовились к отлету на Майгито, когда Верховный канцлер Шив Палпатин инициировал Приказ 66, объявив каждого джедая врагом государства. Штурмовики 13-го батальонаИскусство «Звёздных войн». Джедаи: Павший Орден которые верно служили под командованием джедаев, внезапно обернулись против генерала, вознамерившись убить его и мальчика. Между тем, Тапал почувствовал возмущение в Силе и смог отбить атаки своих бывших товарищей, после чего велел Кэлу отправиться к спасательным капсулам, чтобы покинуть корабль. thumb|left|240px|Последний разговор учителя и ученика Кестису удалось избежать большинства клонов, пробравшись через систему вентиляции в техническую зону, в то время как Тапал перегрузил реакторы корабля, из-за чего звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» должен был вот-вот взорваться. Несмотря на потерю своего светового меча в шахте турболифта, Кестис добрался до спасательной капсулы практически одновременно со своим мастером, однако в момент когда они пытались покинуть звёздный разрушитель учитель и ученик были атакованы клонами-штурмовиками. Тапал прикрывал падавана пока тот старался открыть шлюз капсулы, однако выстрел штурмовика повредил световой меч джедая, после чего тот получил несколько ранений в грудь. Кэл, увидев своего учителя поверженным, попытался заслонить его собой, но после того как выстрел из бластера ожёг его скулу, остановил штурмовиков с помощью телекинеза, «заморозив» их. Кестис втащил Тапала внутрь капсулы и нажал на пуск. Мальчик не смог помочь своему мастеру и тот скончался у него на руках, наставляя своего ученика остаться верным пути джедая и верить только в Силу. Тапал также велел мальчику оставаться на Бракке и ждать сигнал от Высшего совета джедая. Смерть учителя глубоко ранила Кэла, из-за чего тот практически утратил связь с Силой, а во время предпринимаемых попыток медитировать заново переживал эти страшные события. Эпоха Империи Побег с Бракки thumb|right|240px|Кэл умоляет товарища сохранить происшествие в тайне В течение пяти лет после становления Галактической Империи бывший падаван Кестис скрывался, чтобы избежать чистки, во время которой была убита большая часть его товарищей-джедаев. Он нашел работу на Бракке, присоединившись к Гильдии разборщиков в качестве монтажника-высотника, в то время как Империя укрепила свое господство над галактикой. Несмотря на попытки юноши остаться в тени, ему пришлось раскрыть свою тайную связь с Силой. В одну из смен Кэлу с напарником-абеднедонцем по имени Прауф поручили проверить кабели на линии 10-А. Во время работы на высоте захваты не выдержали и платформа накренилась, в результате чего Прауф соскользнул с неё. Для того, чтобы спасти товарища, Кэлу пришлось применить Силу, однако это привлекло внимание Инквизитория Галактической Империи. thumb|left|240px|Кэл и Вторая сестра сражаются Прибывшие Имперские Инквизиторы остановили состав, в котором рабочие возвращались со смены, чтобы найти неизвестного джедая. Прауф, который чувствовал себя должником за спасение собственной жизни, отвлёк внимание на себя, из-за чего был убит Второй сестрой. Кестис обнаружил себя, вытащив световой меч учителя, однако оказать серьёзное сопротивление не успел, так как был схвачен Девятой сестрой. В попытке освободиться он сорвался вниз. Юноше удалось выжить — он упал на движущийся состав, где ему пришлось с боем пробивать себе дорогу. Инквизиторы также преследовали Кестиса. Наконец Вторая сестра его настигла на посадочной платформе. Юноше пришлось скрестить с ней световые мечи, однако Инквизитор оказалась слишком сильна для незакончившего обучение падавана. От неминуемой гибели он был спасён двумя загадочными личностями: Цере Джандой и Гризом Дритусом — командой корабля «Жалящий богомол». Хранилище на Богано thumb|right|230px|Цере Джанда убеждает Кэла Кестиса присоединиться к ней На корабле Джунда рассказала, что ранее была рыцарем-джедаем и уцелела, разорвав свою связь с Силой. Она намеревалась восстановить Орден джедаев и вернуть ему былую славу. Цере была поражена редкой способностью Кэла — считывать отпечаток Силы, коснувшись предмета, и предложила ему присоединиться к своей миссии. В глубине души Кестис всё ещё стремился завершить обучение и стать настоящим джедаем, поэтому юноша согласился. Затем команда «Богомола» отправилась на планету Богано, чтобы раскрыть секреты древнего хранилища. Цере пояснила Кестису, что открыть его сможет только джедай, поэтому именно он должен был оправиться на поиск. thumb|left|240px|Кэл Кестис предлагает BD-1 отправиться вместе с ним на поиски На планете Кестис встретил дружелюбно настроенного дроида по имени BD-1, который присоединился к его поиску. Во время путешествия Кестис смог частично восстановить свою связь с Силой, вспомнив о тренировках с мастером Тапалом и утраченном умении пробегать несколько шагов по стенам. Внутри убежища BD-1 спроецировал сообщение от мастера-джедая Эно Кордова, в котором подробно рассказывалось, как тот спрятал голокрон, содержащий список чувствительных к Силе детей галактики. Чтобы получить к нему доступ, Кестис должен был следовать пути Кордовы и найти могилы трех мудрецов-зеффо. Маленький дроид должен был помочь юноше в поиске. С помощью BD-1 Кестис начал свою миссию по восстановлению Ордена джедаев. Следуя указаниям Кордовы, Кестис и его новая команда отправились на Зеффо и Датомир, чтобы найти гробницы, которые упомянул джедай. Гробницы на Зеффо и Датомире thumb|right|240px|Кэл видит очередное сообщение от Кородовы Приземлившись на Датомире, Кэл и BD-1 столкнулись с сестрой ночи, которая потребовала, чтобы они немедленно покинули планету. Когда Кэл попытался объяснить, что не причинит ей зла, ведьма приказала братьям ночи напасть на них. Вскоре после того, как напарникам удалось избежать этой угрозы, Кэл и BD-1 наткнулись на загадочного отшельника, который утверждал, что изучает руины Зеффо. После этой странной встречи юноша и дроид смогли вернуться на корабль, чтобы отправиться на планету Зеффо. На Зеффо Кестис узнал, что Империя оккупировала планету, чтобы воспользоваться древними артефактами загадочной расы. Однако операция с кодовым названием «проект «Бур»» была приостановлена после того, как выяснилось, что электромагнитные ветры Зеффо создают слишком сильные помехи для оборудования Империи. На планете остался лишь аванпост. Кестис, ведомый Силой, смог разыскать вход в гробницу Эйлрама и пробраться внутрь. Там он обнаружил еще одну голографическую запись, оставленную Кордовой. Джедай рассказал юноше о расе зеффо, которые обладали особым видением мира и были чувствительными к Силе. Кордова велел Кэлу отправиться в Кашиик, чтобы найти вождя вуки Тарффула. Помощь мятежникам Кашиика thumb|left|260px|Кэл Кестис и Со Геррера заключают союз против сил Империи на Кашиике Приземлившись на Кашиик, команда «Богомола» оказалась втянутой в конфликт между Империей и группой мятежников. Кестис смог пробраться внутрь и взять под своё управление AT-AT, после чего уничтожил большое количество имперских сил. Один из лидеров повстанцев Со Геррера, заметив решительные действия Кестиса против Империи, предложил ему помочь в освобождении планеты — кампания Со и его партизан по освобождению имперского завода по переработке сока врошира была в самом разгаре. Учитывая, что Тарффул мог быть одним из рабов-вуки, находящихся там, Кестис и BD-1 согласились помочь мятежникам. После освобождения рабов вуки и захвата имперского завода Кэл все еще не имел ни малейшего понятия о местонахождении Тарффула. К счастью, один из вуки по имени Чойссик, который получил свободу благодаря юноше, в прошлом сражался вместе с Тарффулом в одном отряде. Он обещал найти вождя и поручиться перед ним за Кестиса, а одна из партизан, Мари Косан обязалась сообщить на корабль как только появятся новости. Внезапно на связь вышла Цере. Она перехватила сообщение с Зеффо, в котором говорилось, что проект «Бур» возобновлён, и Империя была близка к тому, чтобы раскопать еще одну гробницу. Возвращение на Зеффо thumb|right|240px|Трилла Судури раскрывает себя перед Кестисом После того, как Кестис поспешно вернулся на Зеффо, чтобы помешать Империи осквернить гробницу, он угодил в ловушку, которую устроила Вторая сестра, предвидевшая его возвращение. Инквизитор поинтересовалась, где голокрон Кордовы. Затем противники вновь вступили в бой. Несмотря на то, что связь Кэла с Силой укрепилась и он вспомнил забытые навыки, противостояние продлилось недолго. Трилла с помощью захвата Силы подняла юношу и повергла на землю. Расправиться с Кэлом ей помешал лишь BD-1, который активировал энергетический щит, разделивший противников. Вторая сестра оценила растущие способности юноши и сравнила его с предыдущей ученицей Джанды в её пользу. Кэл усомнился, что Инквизитор хорошо знает Цере. Тогда она сняла шлем, раскрыв, что являлась Триллой Судури, последним падаваном Джанды. Она рассказала, что мастер предала её и открыла местонахождение убежища где они прятались, не выдержав допроса. Ей удалось заронить сомнения в душу Кестиса, ведь от Цере он слышал другой вариант истории, но юноша попытался противостоять её манипуляциям. Вторая сестра уверяла, что Цере предаст его также, как предала и её. Также Трилла рассказала, что Джанда использовала Тёмную сторону во время побега, то есть в душе его нового учителя крылась тьма, после чего покинула площадку. thumb|left|240px|Кестис видит изображение астриума зеффо Пока Кестис пробирался в гробницу Миктрулла, он пытался связаться с Цере, однако Трилла взломала его комлинк, перенаправив сообщения. Она сказала Кэлу, что тот опоздал, артефакт уже у неё на корабле, а затем продолжила насмехаться над юношей. Впрочем тот по-прежнему не реагировал на её выпады, сохраняя самообладание. Проникнув вглубь гробницы, Кестис забрался на саркофаг, который покоился на цепях. Однако штурмовики, посланные Второй сестрой настигли его, а выстрел из истребителя перебил звенья, после чего саркофаг начал падать. Оказавшись на волосок от гибели, Кестис вспомнил уроки Тапала, который учил его концентрации в критической ситуации, и притянул свой световой меч, заодно припомнив этот навык. Выйдя из гробницы, Кестис и BD-1 нашли еще один зашифрованный журнал от Кордовы, объясняющий, что ключом к хранилищу на Богано является устройство, называемое Астриум зеффо. Чтобы получить доступ к убежищу, им нужно было найти артефакт. Трилла вновь вышла на связь с Кэлом и поблагодарила Кестиса за то, что тот упростил ей задачу и помог обнаружить гробницу. В результате Кэл попросил BD-1 зашифровать сигнал, исходящий от Второй сестры, и связь прервалась. Прежде чем он смог вернуться на корабль, Кестис был захвачен охотником за головами из сброда Гаксиона, выстрелившим в него из парализатора. thumb|right|240px|Команда «Богомола» получает сообщение с Кашиика Очнувшись, Кестис оказался в заточении, безоружным, кроме того, BD-1 пропал. Ему удалось выбраться из камеры, после чего он нашёл дроида. Затхлые подземные переходы вывели его в колизей, где он узнал, что захвачен печально известным Сорком Тормо. Чтобы выжить юноше пришлось сражаться с разнообразной фауной, а также охотником за головами, который захватил его в плен. В кульминационный момент шоу «Богомол» ворвался в логово Сброда Гаксиона, чтобы спасти Кэла и дроида. Между тем, при встрече товарищи Кэла не получили закономерной благодарности. В логове Кестис узнал, что сброд нашёл его, потому что Гриз солгал о том, что расплатился со всеми долгами. Также юношу тревожило признание Триллы, что Цере предала её, сломавшись под пытками. Он потребовал от Джанды правды, но та уклонилась от прямого ответа. Их непростой разговор был прерван, когда «Богомол» получил известие от Мари Косан, что Тарффул обнаружен в Теневых землях и согласился встретиться с Кестисом. Во время полёта Гриз подошёл к Кэлу и извинился за то, что подверг юношу опасности. Кроме того, он попросил быть с Джандой «полегче», так как они двое — лучшее, что с ним случалось за его жизнь. Путешествие к Первому древу thumb|260px|left|Девятая сестра атакует Кэла Кестиса Приземлившись на лесной планете, они обнаружили остатки мятежников, которые были практически уничтожены Второй сестрой. Мари Косан рассказала Кестису, что Со, осознав что сопротивление обречено, покинул планету и разделил их силы. Пробившись через захваченный перерабатывающий завод, пробравшись через лесные заросли, Кестис и BD-1 встретились с Тарффулом. Тот посоветовал Кэлу взобраться на вершину Первого древа, чтобы найти следы пребывания на планете Кордовы. Путь к вершине Первого древа оказался серьёзным испытанием, ибо данное дерево по праву считалось крупнейшим на Кашиике. Кэлу встретились следы предыдущих верхолазов-вуки, для которых восхождение служило ритуалом инициализации в племени. Когда Кестис вышел из кроны на открытую местность, его заметила и атаковала на своём истребителе Девятая сестра. Джедай уклонился от попаданий, но инквизитор продолжала погоню, пока не привлекла внимание гнездившейся поблизости птицы Шиио, которая сбила корабль, при этом серьёзно о него поранившись. Кэл поспешил на помощь раненому существу. Он использовал телекинез чтобы вытащить обломок корабля из тела гиганта и вколол ей стим из запасов BD-1. После того как юноша исцелил её, она помогла напарникам подняться на вершину Первого древа. Там они узнали, что Кордова получил один астриум зеффо от Таррфула, но второй всё ещё находился на Датомире в гробнице Куджета — джедай не захотел возвращаться на планету, где были так могущественны тёмные силы. Когда Кэл хотел спуститься с дерева тем же способом, на него внезапно напала Девятая сестра. После ожесточённого сражения Кестис вышел победителем, отрубив инквизитору руку и сбросив её с дерева. Затем птица Шиио спустила Кестиса и BD-1 к подножью, чтобы они могли вернуться на корабль и лететь на Датомир. На «Богомоле» Цере Джунда призналась своему ученику, что первое время когда она была захвачена Инквизиторием, ей удавалось держаться. Она была готова умереть, но не выдать свою ученицу. Однако когда пришла «тёмная тень» Цере оказалась бессильна и рассказала где скрывается Трилла. На что Кэл ответил, что по словам Девятой сестры, стать инквизитором — неизбежность, между тем, Джунда не присоединилась к ним, хотя прошла через то же. Всё хорошо, они найдут голокрон Кордовы и восстановят орден. Испытания на Датомире thumb|250px|right|Кестис встречает горгару Приземлившимся на Датомире, Кэлу и BD-1 пришлось пробивать себе дорогу сквозь Ночных братьев. Затем напарники вновь столкнулись с человеком, который называл себя Странником. Тот туманно пытался предостеречь Кестиса от чего-то, но юноша торопился найти артефакт зеффо. Затем они вновь встретили Ночную сестру Меррин, которая продемонстрировала свою ненависть к джедаям и начала поднимать против Кестиса нежить — армию погибших ранее сестёр. Кэлу пришлось сражаться, чтобы прорваться к цели своего путешествия. В темной пещере BD-1 обнаружил на трупе Ночного брата верхолазные когти. Прежде чем Кестис успел их взять, на них напала чудовищная горгара. После напряжённой воздушной битвы, кульминацией которой стало сокрушительное падение, горгара была повержена, а Кестису удалось спастись. Затем юноша всё же смог найти когти, позволяющие ему взбираться дальше и быстрее. После продолжившегося сражения с обитателями планеты Кэл Кестис и BD-1 наконец-то добрались до гробницы. Внутри на юношу нахлынули воспоминания как учитель пожертвовал собой, чтобы защитить падавана от солдат-клонов во время чистки джедаев. thumb|260px|left|Кестис видит меч учителя сломаннымЗатем на Кестиса напал дух Джаро Тапала, тот был вынужден защищаться и пронзил фантом мечом, вторично пережив смерть мастера, который на этот раз сказал, что в его смерти виновата слабость ученика. Когда Кэл пришёл в себя, меч в его руках оказался сломан. Побежденный и обескураженный, Кестис поспешил вернуться на «Богомол». Однако за пределами гробницы он встретил того же загадочного странника, который назвался Тароном Маликосом, бывшим джедаем, изучающим тёмную магию сестёр. Маликос предложил Кестису присоединиться к нему в поиске власти и темной Силы, но Меррин прервала откровения Тарона. Она призвала орду нежити, чтобы уничтожить его и Кестиса. Поскольку ненависть Меррин в большей степени была направлена на предателя-джедая Маликоса, Кэлу и BD-1 удалось вернуться на «Богомол» невредимыми. Юноша с горечью признался Цере, что считает себя виновником смерти мастера, в ответ Джанда рассказала о том, как её охватила ярость при виде ученицы, которая стала инквизитором. Она уничтожила всех вокруг кроме Триллы и до сих пор раскаивается в собственном поступке. Желание жить ей придаёт надежда найти голокрон, им нужно оставить прошлое позади и идти вперёд, в этом Кэлу поможет создание собственного светового меча. Создание нового светового меча на Илуме thumb|250px|right|Кайбер-кристалл в руках Кестиса раскалывается Цере отдала Кестису свой световой меч, в котором отсутствовал кайбер-кристалл, проданный за долги Гриза, чтобы тот смог воспользоваться запчастями для создания собственного. Приземлившись на планете Илум, Кестис вошёл в пещеры и начал долгий путь, чтобы найти свой кристалл. В одном из подземных залов лёд под Кестисом раскололся, и тот сорвался в ледяную воду. Несмотря на предостережения Кэла, BD-1 последовал за ним. Не имея шанса взобраться наверх, Кестис сумел найти путь под водой. В конечном итоге юноше помогло спастись видение его самого в бытность падаваном. Юный Кэл позвал его и протянул руку. Кестис выбрался на лёд. Он продрог и был обессилен. С большим трудом юноша добрался до кристалла, который излучал свет. Кэл отколол его от сталагмита, но к ужасу юноши он распался в его руках на две части, утратив свечение. Отчаяние охватило Кестиса, он был готов сдаться, но в этот момент BD-1 воспроизвёл запись Кордовы, который говорил о своём предвидении рока, который настигнет джедаев. Между тем, по мнению Эно надежда не потеряна, BD-1 сможет найти достойного джедая, которому полностью доверится и откроет журналы, необходимые для поисков. До этого момента память дроида будет заблокирована. Кэл был тронут доверием BD-1. Заметив, что в результате поломки кристалл разделился на два полноценных, Кэл объединил рукоятки световых мечей Цере и Джаро, создав новый световой меч, который мог использовать как одноклинковый, двухклинковый световый меч, а также как парные мечи. Выйдя из пещер, Кэл обнаружил, что Империя развернула на Илуме крупную операцию по добыче кайбер-кристаллов. Когда Кестис и BD-1 пробивались обратно к «Богомолу», Цере заблокировала имперские переговоры, чтобы враг не мог вызывать подкрепление. В результате это дало Кэлу и дроиду достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться к кораблю, и иметь возможность улететь на Датомир. Возвращение астриума и голокрона On Dathomir, Kestis returned to face the shade of his master. He realized the only way to defeat Tapal was to embrace his past and move forward. He knelt before Tapal's spectre, causing the apparition to vanish. As Kestis and BD-1 moved into the Tomb of Kujet, they came upon Merrin. This time, however, she was willing to talk. Cal learned that she might be the only survivor of the Nightsister massacre carried out by General Grievous during the Clone Wars. Merrin learned about the Jedi Purge and Kestis disavowed Malicos as a fallen Jedi. Merrin allowed Kestis to pass, warning that Malicos was ahead. Malicos tried one last time to turn Kestis, but attacked when he refused. After Malicos began to gain the upper-hand Merrin intervened, blasting Malicos with magick. They worked together to defeat Malicos and Merrin buried him alive with her magick. Kestis then revealed that he came to Dathomir for an Astrium. Merrin agreed to help him, and they found one in Kujet's Tomb. Desiring more knowledge of the galaxy and a future for her people, Merrin joined Cal's quest. Together, the crew stood ready to return to Bogano and find the holocron. Cal and BD brought the Astrium to the Vault and found the holocron. Kestis was swept into a vision of a potential future if he kept and used the holocron. It showed younglings training and calling him master, only to be ambushed by the Empire. Death and torture followed, and Kestis was tranformed into an Inquisitor. When he awoke, Trilla stood before him. After a drawn out duel, Kestis pulled her lightsaber towards himself, thrusting him into a Force echo showing Cere and Trilla tortured and Cere giving into to the dark side. When he returned, Trilla and the holocron were gone. Cal ran back to the ship and told Cere. She reached out to the Force, took up Trilla's lightsaber and knighted Cal. Encounter with Darth Vader Chasing after Trilla, Cal ventured into the Fortress Inquisitorius on Nur to retrieve it back. After defeating her in combat, Cere Junda managed to convince her to turn away from the dark side. Upon doing so, Trilla senses and heard the presence of Vader lurking behind her, realizing he had witnessed her shift away from the Dark, Trilla could sense her final moments were near and quickly yelled "Avenge us!" to Cal and Cere before Vader struck her down. Cal and Cere activated their lightsabers in response to the danger Vader posed. Cere leaped for Vader head on with Trilla's lightsaber, this proved ineffective, as the Sith Lord was able to swat her away with a simple telekinetic gesture sending her down the Fortress chasm. With Cal completely outmatched and alone, Vader told the young man that he would be wise to surrender to him. However, Cal could sense the danger Vader posed and, though he agreed with the Sith Lord's remark, he did not back down. Vader was able to effortlessly break Cal's Force barrier and pick him up with the Force incapacitating him completely before throwing out of the room and down the walkway. As Cal stumbled to his feet, Vader hurled parts of the flooring at him. Cal was able to get back on to his feet and run for his life, with Vader right behind him sending Stormtroopers to their death and ripping the room apart Cal was just barely able to make it to the turbolift on the other side of the room and reach lower levels to escape. When Cal opened the door to his escape, Vader was already there waiting for him, Vader was able to push him to the ground and stagger him, resulting in a blade lock, as Vader was slowly overpowering Cal, BD-1 shocked the Dark Lord of the Sith and this allowed Cal to stab him, but Vader was able to stop the lightsaber from going completely in his stomach using the Force and Force pushed Cal away. As Cal was trying to grab his lightsaber with the Force, Vader caught it in mid air and activated it and was able to stab Cal in his rib, as Vader came in for the finishing blow he sensed the lightsaber thrown at him from behind from Cere after escaping the chasm somehow. Vader was easily able to deflect her attack. Cere and Vader momentarily engaged in a duel, but Vader proved to be far superior, quickly forcing her to go on defensive and disarming her. Before Vader could finish them off however Cere tapped into the dark side to slow down Vader. Vader, sensing the anger in her, tried to convince her to give in to her anger. Cal told Cere that she still had a choice and she doesn't have to do it, Cere realizing her mistake of giving in. As Vader struck with his lightsaber, Cere was able to put up a bubble to block his attack, seeing this would fail quickly, Cal used the Force to destroy the already damaged glass holding the water out submerging them. Vader was able to hold off the large quantity of water with the Force but this action allowed Cal and Cere to escape. Once the holocron was safely on board the ''Mantis, Cal made the decision to destroy it. Determining that their fates should be left up to the Force before asking where they should go next. Личность и черты характера A human male, Cal Kestis served the Jedi Order as a Padawan before Order 66 ensued. After the fall of the Jedi, Kestis went to serve the Scrapper Guild as a rigger, a physically demanding and dangerous job. However, Cal was regarded for a focused work ethic and sense of humility he generally kept for himself, yet he was quiet and hard-working.Though he refused to speak on his past as he was quite haunted by it, feeling like he got his Master killed and could have done more, usually reacting with anger or dismissive of his past when it is brought up. Eventually Cal began to open up more about his past and when confronted by the dark side on Dathomir for the second time in the form of his master, Cal fully accepted his past and grew quite a lot from the experience, acting much more level headed and very wise, almost mentoring like towards others. Навыки и умения Владение световым мечом As a Padawan, Cal originally had a single-bladed blue lightsaber until he lost it down a deep shaft while trying to deflect blaster shots from clones. In an escape pod, Jaro gave Cal his damaged lightsaber, and he kept it with him until the crystal broke on Dathomir five years later. Using its remains, Cere Junda's lightsaber and a newly split Ilum crystal on the planet, Cal built a double-bladed lightsaber that could separate into two separate lightsabers. Like all Jedi, Cal's training made him highly athletically adept beyond the limits of normal beings, which he used to traverse difficult terrain and overpower various enemies with ease. Cal also displayed competence with Jar'Kai. His skills allowed him to hold his own against Imperial Inquisitors and defeat their Purge Troopers including disarming the Second Sister on Bogano in their third duel and overpowering the Ninth Sister on Kashyyyk. Even against the warrior people of Dathomir; the Nightbrothers, Cal was able to handle them as well. However his skills were not enough to defeat Taron Malicos by himself, who would have killed Cal has it not been for the assistance of Merrin. Also, with Cere Junta's and BD-1's aid, he was completely outmatched by Darth Vader, who disarmed him and with one strike, knocked him on the ground and would have killed Cal with his own lightsaber had it not been for Cere coming to his rescue. Навыки во владении Силой Kestis was able to use Force push, Force pull, Force Stasis and other telekinesis abilities to great effect against opponents. Cal was also extremely skilled with the Psychometry Force technique, being able to recall events in the past that left a strong Force residue behind years or even centuries after their occurrence. However, he was no match for Vader in the Force, who broke his Force barrier and nearly choked him to death. Initially after surviving Order 66, Cal's connection to the Force was severely damaged and as such lost most of his Force abilities save for Force Stasis and Psychometry though as he progressed through his journey, Cal eventually fully repaired his connection to the Force and had grown stronger than when he was a Padawan. Due to his personal growth, his physical growth and abilities with his fully reconnected use of the Force, Cere knighted Cal into a full fledged Jedi Knight prior to infiltrating Fortress Inquisitorius on Nur. Иные умения Кэл использовал основной язык, однако легко понимал двоичный язык дроидов, что облегчало ему коммуникацию с его маленьким другом BD-1. На планете Бракка Кэл Кестис работал на огромной высоте без страховки, там где не решались другие, но всегда справлялся даже с очень опасными работами. Это вызывало тревогу и опасения за жизнь юноши у его коллег. Кроме того, там же на свалке он научился водить грузовые платформы, что помогло Кэлу спастись во время аварии, когда жизни его коллеги Прауфа угрожала опасность. За кулисами Кэл Кестис — главный герой видеоигры «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден». Для его создания использовался образ и движения американского актёра Камерона Монахана. Прежде, чем определиться с главным героем-мужчиной, создатели рассматривали возможность сделать его инородцем или девушкой, но отказались от этой идеи, поскольку с инородцем игроку было бы себя тяжело ассоциировать, а роль протагониста-девушки уже заняла Рей, главная героиня трилогии сиквелов. Cal Kestis is the protagonist of the Star Wars video game Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, which was released on November 15, 2019. He is portrayed by Cameron Monaghan. Before settling on Kestis, the game developers thought about having either an alien or female protagonist, but Kestis was ultimately used because they didn't want to "alienate" the player nor have a female protagonist competing with Rey, the sequel trilogy's protagonist. Появления * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден» Источники * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Art of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Младшие джедаи Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев